


A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

by LizzieHopscotch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, KLAROLINE IS END GAME DAMMIT, i don't even watch this show anymore, is that even a thing anymore?, klefaroline if you squint, sometime after beginning of The Orginals, what fucking canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHopscotch/pseuds/LizzieHopscotch
Summary: Klaus nearly misses the first picture. He doesn't miss the second.





	

Klaus sipped his bourbon and stared out across the city.

His city.

It had taken time but he could finally call New Orleans _his._

The witches were dealt with in short order after the death of Sophie-Anne, their spells and illusions unravelling until the silence coming from Hayley’s belly was deafening. The girl had been heartbroken at the news and, despite Elijah’s ministrations towards her, had fled into the bayou.

He saw her last at the monthly council meeting, where the Werewolf Queen and he would discuss the city.

Klaus took another mouthful of the amber liquid as his thoughts turned to another woman. This one he had not laid eyes on in a year. Their last conversation had been five months ago by text and since then nothing.

He sighed before drawing himself up and heading back to the revelry. No doubt Marcel’s continued pursuit of Camille would be somewhat entertaining.

===========

He nearly missed the first picture.

It had been a busy week, the witches had gotten riled up over some missing shipments and Klaus had had to send Elijah and Davina to sort out the clamour.

It was all for nothing in the end, some over eager apprentice had been hoarding supplies and blew themselves up on accident.

They told the humans it was a gas leak.

Somewhere in all the mess his phone pinged with a message, no words just a picture.

Caroline Forbes grinning at the camera posing next to a stegosaurus.

Baffled, but amused, Klaus could think of no particular response.

He saved the picture.

=========

The second one came a week later.

He opened it sipping on a bag of blood (which was his choice and not from any influence by a certain blonde baby vamp) and nearly choked.

Caroline stood in absolutely drenched in a bikini, eyes shining. Behind her he could make out various slides and pools. Wherever she was it looked like she was having a good time.

Klaus pushed down the irrational envy at whoever took the photo.

==========

The third was a candid.

Caroline was dressed in a waitress uniform laughing with a group of women. Unlike the others, this time there was a short message to go with it.

  _She’s been smiling since we left – S_.

========

After that they came in a blur. Sometimes it was of one person, others of two.

Stefan surrounded by corn on all sides.

Caroline in front of the World’s Largest Ball of Twine.

Both of them in front of Clear Creek Falls.

Caroline snorting into a glass of wine.

Stefan falling off a chair.

With each picture they moved further and further away from New Orleans.

=======

The last picture he receives has no one in it.

Instead it shows two tickets, the date and destination.

Below them is a challenge.

_Show me._

========

It’s Rebekah who gets the next picture.

It’s the three of them, arms around each other and smiling, the city of Paris resplendent behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Much hugs,
> 
> Lizzie Hopscotch


End file.
